


might as well face it (you’re addicted to love)

by hotpickles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally though, Age Difference, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 22, Dance terms, Dog Dad Steve, Dogs, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miscommunication, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is 36, Student Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, dancer bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpickles/pseuds/hotpickles
Summary: “If you’re done laughing at me, I think we’re done here. I’ll get back to you,” He picked up his piece of paper and dropped a twenty on the table. “You did save my number, right?” Bucky nodded. He was sure Steve was saved under ‘dog guy’.As he and Steve parted ways outside of the café he threw a glance over his shoulder, getting a look as Steve walked away from him. Yeah, he’ddefinitelyshow up in at least one of Bucky’s dreams.**In which twenty two year old Bucky can’t help but fall for the thirty-something year old man whose dog he walks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	might as well face it (you’re addicted to love)

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties 🤏🏼 i thought i would let u all know these things before this starts! 
> 
> **1.** this is unbeta’d asf, so all errors r mine 
> 
> **2.** im adding tags as i go, so more might be added as chapters r added.
> 
>  **3.** i will try and put the dance terms in my end notes— like a footnote— for those who are unaware of what they are. 
> 
> **4** no i do not have an updating schedule— i have ADHD and i attend school five days a week, im trying my hardest 💀
> 
>  **5.** the chapter cap is there to avoid a “?”. the 20 may go up or down, i will let u know.
> 
> that’s all!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3r1lvaTYTWwjTpP7YbeuxH?si=D6Q8_JSlQqqw_EpARo4n7w) listened to while writing this

Bucky was fully expecting a middle-aged father of three named Earl when he read the ad. ‘ Need a dog sitter ASAP. Work schedule changed. Contact for additional info. ’ He contemplated ignoring it, but the picture of the dog, Reese, was cute. She was a brown and white Bernese mountain with shiny brown eyes who seemingly never stopped smiling. He agreed to meet the owner at a café a few minutes away from his apartment for a quick interview. 

Christ, was he wrong. His name was Steve, and he was  hot.  He had blond hair and a beard to match; the bluest eyes he’d had ever seen. He could tell he worked out, from the too-tight quarter zip and basketball shorts he wore. He would probably come up in Bucky’s dreams later on. 

“So, James—”  Bad start. 

“It’s Bucky. Only my granny calls me James, and she’s dead.” 

“Sorry. Your email said James,” Steve looked at him from across the table apologetically. “But I’ll make sure to call you that.” 

Bucky offered a smile, “its fine.” 

“ Bucky,  your job would consist of taking Reese on her walks every morning at 8 and again at 12, and making sure she’s fed afterwards.” 

“That’s all?” The last person he worked with wanted him to treat their dog like a human child. Steve shrugged, nodding. 

“You’d be paid on Saturday— three hundred and fifty. I do have a few questions for you, though.” He looked down at the piece of paper he held. 

“Questions? I’m a dog-sitter.” 

“Yes. I take this very seriously, and so should you.” It took everything in Bucky to not laugh as Steve looked at him straight-faced. 

When he didn’t answer, Steve continued on with his questions. He asked the basics: do you have experience; do you have any other jobs, etc. Yes, he had experience; no, he doesn’t have another job. If you asked Bucky, it was too much, just to see if he qualified to walk and feed a dog.

When his spiel was over, he smiled and set his paper down. “Do you have any questions for me?” Bucky grinned, of course he had questions for Steve. Maybe they didn’t have anything to do with the job, but he definitely had questions. 

“How old are you, Steve?” He sat up straight, mimicking Steve’s resigned behavior and serious diction. 

“Thirty-four.”

“How long have you had Reese?” He could see Steve’s eyes light up at the mention of his dog. He’d adopted her four years ago, to help with his emotions—whatever that meant. “Do you have anything to say about the dog?” 

“No, other than—are you making fun of me?” Bucky couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“Yes, I was makin’ fun of you,” He admitted. He could see a small smile dancing on Steve’s lips. “Oh, c’mon, you know you wanna laugh.” 

Steve did not laugh. The ghost of a smile still lingered, but that was all. 

“If you’re done laughing at me, I think we’re done here. I’ll get back to you,” He picked up his piece of paper and dropped a twenty on the table. “You did save my number, right?” Bucky nodded. He was sure Steve was saved under ‘dog guy’.

As he and Steve parted ways outside of the café he threw a glance over his shoulder, getting a look as Steve walked away from him. Yeah, he’d  definitely  show up in at least one of Bucky’s dreams.

*

It took a full four days for Bucky to get an answer from Steve. He’d been walking to dance when the text came through. 

**Steve** :  Hey, Bucky, wanted to tell you that you got the job! 

Considering the way the interview went, Bucky was less than shocked. Who wouldn’t want someone as enjoyable as him walking their dog? 

**Bucky** :  really? 

**Bucky** :  youre not fucking w me? 

**Steve** : No, I’m not ‘fucking with you.’ LOL 

**Steve** : When are you free next? 

**Steve** : Not like that. 

**Steve** : So I can show you where Reese’s things are. 

God , Steve’s age showed in his texts. 

**Bucky** : i know steve 

**Bucky** : practice ends in two hours 

Steve sent him an address, and Bucky asked Natasha to take him when he was done for the day. 

By 4:15, he was typing in Steve’s address on Google Maps. He lived about thirty minutes out from campus, on the old people side of town. 

“I’m staying ‘til you’re done,” Nat said as she followed the automated voice’s directions. “So don’t try any shit with that guy. My feet hurt.” 

“As if mine don’t. I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to.” 

Their dance performance was soon, and Mrs. Johnson liked to start early. She’d had them learning the first half of a lyrical combo for the past week. Bucky never thought he could do so many pique turns ¹ in the course of a class period. It only made it worse that he had to see her so often—once every other morning for actual class, and again to practice after classes were done. Seeing her after class hours was his choice, but that didn’t necessarily make it a  good  choice. 

When Nat pulled up in front of his house, she gave Bucky a look like she was his mother. 

“I know, I know. Hurry up.” He got out of the car, walking up the pathway to Steve’s front door. His house was huge. He looked around at the well-kept yard—not a single leaf out of place; tended to plants; there wasn’t even a dog toy to be seen.

As he rang the doorbell, he could hear Reese go absolutely ballistic on the other side of the door. He didn’t mention she went fucking nuts at doorbells. The door swung open to a smiling Steve and Reese curiously trying to push her way out of the door. Steve was dressed more homey this time around, in a sweater and joggers.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve said. “C’mon in.” He stepped back, letting him in. Before Bucky could even close the door behind him, Reese was running circles around him, sniffing and barking. 

“She usually this excited?” 

“Oh yeah. She loves meeting new people.” 

Bucky laughed as he bent down to pet her. She seemed to like him enough. 

“Let’s get started,” Steve said as he walked through the foyer. “This is the living room. Most of her stuff is in these baskets under the TV.” He went on about how she had specific leashes for the morning and afternoon. Jeez. He was really prepared. 

Steve showed him where Reese’s food and bowl was kept; exactly how much she was supposed to eat; how to tell when she had to use the bathroom. He felt like he should’ve been taking notes or something as he tried to remember where the card with the vet’s number was. 

“By the time you get here, I should be leaving.  Or  if I’m already gone, I keep a spare key under the rug.” Bucky shifted his eyes, meeting Steve’s. 

“Oh, and don’t come in on Sundays or Thursdays. I don’t work then, so  you  don’t work then,” Steve added. “I can repeat that, if you want–“ 

“Oh, no, I have to go soon. I can’t really afford to hear... that again. I have homework.” He smiled, glancing at the door. 

He nodded in understanding, “of course, Buck. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Bucky could feel cheeks flush pink at the nickname.

”8AM. Bye, Steve.”

As he made his way towards the front door, Reese got up and walked a few circles around Bucky’s feet. “I’ll see you, too, then.” He squatted, scratching behind her ears. 

Bucky let himself out, rushing to Nat’s car. 

“That man is so attractive, Nat. But he’s like thirty-four.”

Natasha laughed as she started up the car and put it in reverse. “There is no way you’re thinking of sleeping with a man  twelve  years older than you.” 

Bucky scoffed in amusement. 

“It’s only twelve years. Lowell was forty when I was nineteen.” He laughed at the memory of what could only be dubbed as the  worst  fling he’d ever had. 

  
*

By three in the morning, his homework wasn’t done, but Bucky sure that if he laid in bed for any longer he would fall asleep. He set a quick alarm for 7:15, locking his phone. He pushed his AP Lang book to the side, closing his eyes. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - pique turn: 


End file.
